Unavailable
by yanks2478
Summary: Donna and Will explore their relationship on the campaign trail with Josh watching and waiting in the wings.
1. Default Chapter

Donna collapsed on her bed in her small hotel room. Her head hurt, she thought as she tore off her sweatshirt and jeans and shrugged on a tank top and shorts. She couldn't pinpoint the complete origin of the dull pain. It was either the plethora of drinks she had while dining with Will or the staff of children arguing in the van on their way back from the debate, or the continuous replaying of her argument with a man in a chicken suit on most 24-hour news networks, or maybe the phone calls from everyone telling her not to have engaged a chicken. Whatever the case may be, she now was stuck with a killer pain in her head. Her eyes drifted shut briefly and she could feel herself being drawn into what would have been a well-deserved nap when she heard a pounding on her door. "Yeah?" she asked, stumbling to her feet, immediately regretting all of the alcohol. "Yes?" she asked again opening the door and leaning against it for general support.

"You okay?" Will asked as he let himself in her room and took a seat on her bed.

"I will be," Donna murmured, closing the door and stumbling to join him. "How about you?"

"I'm good," Will smiled brightly at her.

"It's late," she told him. "Can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to…ah….go over tomorrow's game plan," he said.

"Really?" she asked, arching her brow a bit.

"Really," he replied.

"Oh," she smiled at him and moved to her mini-bar key and grabbed a few bottles. "Let's go over it then."

"Haven't you had enough to drink?" Will asked, with some concern as she downed whatever was in bottle number one.

"Will?" she asked. "Do you find me attractive?"

"Do I….do I what?" Will stammered.

Donna slid closer to him and ran a finger up his arm and whispered in his ear, "Do you find me attractive?"

"You're a very attractive woman," Will admitted.

"Thank you," she smiled, letting her hair tickle his cheek.

"You're welcome," Will said, uneasy.

"I'm drunk," Donna confirmed.

"I could tell," Will smirked.

Donna smiled a little and then leaned closely to Will. Her eyes focused on his own, as if she was waiting for him to pull away as her lips neared his. He didn't. She focused on his lips for a moment and then his eyes again before she let her lids flutter shut before her mouth reached his.

Will was hesitant at first, but quickly increased the pressure to her mouth. His hands slid up her body and ended up framing her face. Their kiss ended shortly there after and Donna pulled away hesitantly looking at Will.

"This isn't why I came here tonight," he said.

"C'mon," she smiled. "Didn't you at least think about it?"

"Donna, I've thought you were beautiful since the first moment I saw you," Will confessed his long crush. "But you were….I don't know…always unavailable."

She laughed. "You make it seem like I had boyfriends all the time," she laughed. "Relationships for me have been few and far between the last 8 years or so," she smirked.

"Really?" he asked. "I thought you were in a long-term sorta thing."

With that, he got up. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and she closed her eyes and smiled. "Don't go," she whispered.

"I have to," Will smiled back at her. "You're all liquored up," he laughed a little. "It would be wrong of me to stay."

"Okay," she smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah," Will nodded and looked at her, smiling softly at him with fear in her eyes. "It'll be okay," he assured her before he left her alone in her room.

Donna stared at the closed door for a moment before looking for CJ's number in her cell phone. The she realized that she didn't have CJ's cell phone memorized and that she wasn't holding her old cell and this cell didn't include CJ's number. She closed her eyes for a moment and then dialed Josh….Josh who was across the hall.

"_Yeah?" he asked, half asleep when he answered his phone._

"I need CJ's cell number," Donna said.

"_Huh?" he asked. "Who is this?"_

"Josh," Donna snapped. "I need her number. I have to talk to her," she demanded.

"_Donna?" he asked. "Are you okay?" he seemed concerned. "You sound…I don't know…not well."_

"I'm fine. I just need to speak to my friend CJ and I seem to have misplaced her number at the moment," she said, trying to keep her voice in an even tone.

"_Can I bring you something?" he asked._

"Her number," she snapped and was greeted with silence. She checked her phone and they had indeed been disconnected. "Damnit!" she yelled tossing her phone at the door.

"_Donna?" Josh's voice came from the hallway._

"Josh?" she asked, stumbling to the door that was knocking at her. "Josh is that you?" she asked opening the door a little. "You know? I was just talking to you," she slurred, weaving her way back to the bed.

"_Did you drink a little tonight, Donnatella?" he asked with a slight grin on his face._

"Yes," she said, clearing her throat. "I had a few drinks when Will and I had dinner tonight."

"_And when you came back here, you decided to continue the fun?" he asked, gesturing to the empty mini-bottles and the open mini-bar._

"I just needed a nightcap," she insisted.

"_How many did Will drink?" Josh asked, picking up the empties._

"He didn't," Donna said. "Is it cold in here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"_It is if you're not wearing many clothes," he said gesturing to her short shorts and flimsy tank top._

"It was hot earlier," she insisted getting under the covers of her bed.

"_Yeah – New England in the late fall. There's a heat wave out there," he said dryly._

"Shut up," Donna muttered. "Why are you here, anyway?" she asked.

"_You sounded out of it, so I figured I'd do the neighborly thing and stop by," he smiled, dimples and all._

"Prop open the door," Donna said.

"_What?" he asked. "Are we on a school trip or something?" he asked._

"No," Donna glared. "You work for the enemy and I don't want people getting any crazy ideas."

"_You're nuts," Josh laughed, propping the door open with the lock and making his way over to her bed with another blanket from the chair. "Here you go," he sighed wrapping her up in it. "Can I get you some water or something?"_

"Yeah," she nodded. "My mouth feels cottony."

"_Yeah," he smiled. "It sucks, doesn't it?"_

"Stop being smug," she glared.

"_Hey!" he objected, giving her the water. "You've been there for me millions of times. I'm just trying to return the favor." _

"I just need to talk to CJ," Donna sighed.

"_I'll dial," Josh smiled and grabbed Donna's cell and dialed CJ's number and gave her the phone. "I'll just watch some TV or something," he nodded to the chair a little ways away from the bed. When you're done I'll see if I can get you anything else and then I'll be out of your hair."_

"Thanks," Donna murmured.

Josh absentmindedly flipped on CNN on the hotel television and slumped down in the chair.

"CJ!" Donna squealed when her friend answered the phone.

"_Donna? Are you okay?" CJ asked._

"A little tipsy, but yeah….I'm good," Donna sighed.

"_It's a little late," CJ said checking her watch to confirm it was after one in the morning._

"I know. I'm sorry," Donna pouted. "Do you want me to hang up?"

"_No," CJ sighed, knowing Donna needed to vent about something. "Spill – what's up?"_

"I kissed Will," she whispered as Josh's ears perked up. He wanted to turn around get confirmation of what she said. He wanted to go and seriously hurt Will Bailey. But he knew he should remain staring at the television in his seat – so he did.

"_You did what?" CJ asked. "Will Bailey? Our Will Bailey?"_

"Yes," Donna sighed. "He's kinda the only real person I get to be with all the time around here. Everyone else is like twelve or something. And he's cute," Donna defended her actions.

"_He is cute….in that captain of the debate team kind of way," CJ agreed with a sigh_.

"And I had a bit to drink," Donna sighed.

"_Yeah – I figured that was the case as well," CJ laughed softly._

"But CJ," Donna whined. "What do I do?"

"_With what?" CJ asked. "Sleep with him or don't," CJ shrugged. "It's up to you, baby."_

"I know," Donna sighed. "He likes me," Donna gushed. "He told me he liked me since he met me. Isn't that cute?"

"_Yep," CJ smirked. "And why are you just finding out about his feeling for you now?"_

"He said I'd been unavailable or something since he met me," Donna shrugged. "I don't know what the hell that's supposed to mean. I can't count on one hand the number of serious boyfriends I've had since I left Wisconsin."

"_Did he say you were a serial dater?" CJ asked. "Or did he say unavailable?" _

"He said unavailable and he said it was a long-term thing," Donna sighed. "Maybe he had a bit more to drink than I did," she laughed.

"_Or maybe he's right," CJ said._

"You're nuts," Donna laughed. "Josh, tell CJ she's nuts," Donna yelled, holding the phone in the air for Josh to yell back.

"CJ, you're nuts!" Josh obediently repeated.

"_Josh is there?" CJ asked when Donna got back on the phone._

"Yep," Donna huffed. "Turns out he's staying across the hall."

"_And he's in your room why?" she asked her drunken friend._

"I didn't have your number programmed in my new phone. He had it. He came over and game me it and some water for the cotton in my mouth and is catching up on the news," Donna mumbled. "I think I'm tired. You want to say hi to Joshua?"

"_Sure," CJ sighed. "Go to bed, Donna," CJ ordered._

"Yes, ma'am," Donna laughed, tossing the phone to Josh. "Talk to her," she told him.

"Hey, CJ," Josh mumbled, glancing at Donna settling in her bed.

"_What's going on?" CJ asked._

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I'm helping a drunk friend. I'm the good one in this scenario."

"_For once," CJ sighed. "Is she okay?"_

"She's gonna have a hell of a headache in the morning, but she'll be fine," Josh concluded.

"_So you heard about Will?" CJ asked._

"Just now," he said quietly.

"_And you didn't yell – impressive," CJ applauded him._

"None of my business," Josh said.

"_Really?" CJ asked._

"Really," Josh confirmed. "Let me get her situated," he said, smiling at Donna trying to wrap herself in more blankets. "I have a 5 AM wake-up call," he told CJ. "I'll call you soon."

"_G'night, mi amor," CJ said with a smile and hung up with a sigh._


	2. Phonecalls and Headaches and Luncheons, ...

Her phone was ringing. She heard it and knew that it was a ringing phone. But where was it? She fumbled around the room in a haze attempting to find it. After five rings or so, she located her cell phone – which wasn't ringing because it was turned off. Her eyes focused on the landline by her bed. She grabbed it before ring number eight.

"Um…hello? Hello?" she asked into the receiver.

_"You okay there, sunshine?" Josh asked, smiling._

"Josh?" Donna asked, trying to focus on the red numbers on the clock radio on the nightstand. "What time is it?"

_"It's just after 8 AM," he told her._

"What?" she shrieked. "I am late. I was supposed to meet the Vice President and Will nearly two hours ago," she panicked and began to feverishly grab for her schedule.

_"Relax," Josh said easily. "I called Will and told him you had a touch of food poisoning from whatever you ate last night. That I saw you getting something for your stomach late last night and that you'd probably be running a bit late this morning. He said he understood and that he'd see you when you were up to it," Josh said walking quickly behind Congressman Santos on their way to a labor rally at one of the plants in the area._

"Why did you do that for me?" Donna asked.

_"Because you were drunk last night, Donna," he said simply. "I couldn't picture you getting up early and meeting your bosses feeling like you looked last evening. I canceled your wake-up call and made the Will call out of kindness. And I figure I owe you a few million times for all the nice things you've done for me over the years," he shrugged._

"That's….sweet," she said, smiling. "Thank you."

_"Don't mention it. The Congressman's gotta shake some hands now, so I have to go, kiddo. Feel better and I'll talk to you later."_

"Thanks, Josh," Donna said softly and hung up. Donna sat on the edge of her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. Her mouth tasted like a bale of cotton. Her head felt like there was a permanent freight train running through it. Her body craved sleep. Her mind sought to remember everything that happened the night before but she was left with just a few highlights: Dinner with Will. Kissing with Will. Talking to CJ. Josh putting her to bed. She didn't' know why the kissing with Will part didn't freak her out more, but she figured that being safe with him made her feel at ease. He was an honest guy with honest intentions. She'd known he'd liked her for a while and she was happy that he didn't mind that she kissed him. Josh would probably rag on her continued poor taste in men, but she didn't care. Her options had been few and far between and Will was a good guy, she decided as she grabbed her cell to call him.

_"Donna?" he asked into the phone. "How are you feeling?"_

"I'm okay," she sighed.

_"Josh said you didn't feel well," Will didn't elaborate and for that, Donna was grateful._

"Yeah," she nodded. "He told me. I'm sorry."

_"Don't worry about it. We'll be at the senior luncheon around 11 or so. You want to meet us there?" he asked._

"Yes," she nodded. "You're the best," she smiled at his sweetness.

_"I know," he shrugged. "Feel better and I'll see you in a few hours."_

"Kay," she said and hung up and set off for the shower.

* * *

She got herself together and met up with her campaign at the senior luncheon at the community center. It was candidates' day so she wasn't surprised to see the other campaigns' staff tolling around the entry ways waiting for their candidates.

"Donna," Jim smiled at her. Jim was one of the two hundred twelve-year olds that worked on the Vice President's election team. "Are you feeling better?" he asked. "We were all worried."

"Thanks," Donna smiled at him and looked a few of the others. "I feel much better now, thank you. Are they on their way?" she asked, glancing at her watch and then back inside where the people were packing the seats.

"Will just called. They're about five minute out," Jim told her, glancing at this notebook.

"Great," she smiled as she saw Josh and Congressman Santos approaching. "Congressman," she nodded at him. "Joshua," she smiled.

"Donna Moss," Congressman Santos smiled and kissed her hand. "When are you going to come and work for me?" he asked in a pleading voice.

"You're a funny man, Sir," she blushed and put her hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle.

"I'd like to think so," Matt smiled. "Josh," he nodded at his manager. "I'll see you in there?"

"Yes, sir, Congressman," Josh nodded. "Don't go saying too much until I get in there," he warned good-naturedly.

"Don't stay out here and play all day with these other kids," Matt said, referring to the other campaigns. "My ego bruises easily."

"I'll be right there, Sir," Josh said, shaking his head and then turning to Donna. "He's too much," he laughed. "Hi," he smiled at her.

"Thanks for taking care of me last night, Josh," Donna said.

"It was really my pleasure," Josh smiled genuinely. "Take it easy on the drinking with the early wake-up calls. The headaches are killers."

"Thanks," she nodded and rolled her eyes. "You guys did good last week," referring to their third place finish in one of the primaries.

"Yep," Josh nodded. "Slow and steady," he told her.

"We still did better," she smirked.

"For the moment," Josh told her. "This is my thing, Donna. I know politics and I know politicians. Your guy's not the real deal."

"And your guy is?" Donna asked flippantly. "How can you be so sure?"

"I know these things," he smiled. "You'll see soon," he promised. "How's Will?" he said, changing the subject.

"What?" she asked, looking back as Will and the Vice President pulled up in the parking lot. "He's fine. He's great," she turned back to Josh. "Why do you ask?"

"Just be careful, Donna," Josh warned. "These boss/assistant things never work out like you'd hope."

"How would you know?" she challenged, looking him straight in the eye.

"I guess I wouldn't," he smiled easily, displaying his trademark dimples. "I have to go and make sure the real thing doesn't promise to raise all of their taxes or something," he laughed. "I'll talk with you later," he told her.

"We'll see," she smiled politely, about to turn her attention back to Will.

"No," Josh smiled. "I'll talk to you later. There's no room for maybes in that statement."

"Go work," she laughed and pushed him toward the door and made her way down to Will.

"Hi," he smiled at her, unsure of how much she remembered from the night before.

"Hi," she said as she confidently kissed his cheek.

"How's your head?" Will asked, knowingly.

"It's fine," she lied through a smile.

"I'm glad," he said. He put his arm around her and guided her into the luncheon as they followed the Vice President.


	3. Wardrobe Emergency!

Josh had made good on his promise and she'd spoken to him before they left town. And then the campaigns flew into high gear and she barely had time to think about what to wear to the next event. She smiled happily thinking about how great her life was at this moment in time.

She was happy. She was healthy. She had an exciting job. She had a great boyfriend. So why did she randomly wonder what the hell Josh Lyman was up to?

She closed her eyes, freeing her mind of the thoughts of Josh and blinking out the morning sun as Will's arms wrapped around her body. "It's not time to get up yet, is it?" she moaned, turning herself into his embrace.

"It will be in about a half hour," he said, pressing a lazy kiss on her head.

"A whole half hour with nothing to do, Mr. Bailey?" she giggled. "Who does your schedule?"

"I have a great scheduler, and an even better time manager, and I can think of a couple of things that we could do with this rare free time," he grinned as he pulled her on top of him and assaulted her mouth with his own.

"Mmmmm," she moaned into his kiss. "Remind me to thank your scheduler," she mumbled as they rolled over.

Making love to Will Bailey was something that Donna Moss never dreamed she would ever have the desire to do. But, as of the last month or two, it'd been a regular occurrence and she was more than thrilled. He was sweet, attentive and wonderful – all good qualities to have in a lover. They'd been open to the staff and the Vice President about their relationship from the start, which in hindsight had been the best thing they could have done. Being completely honest with themselves and everyone else had made any controversy null and void. They'd saved on hotel rooms, because she would just stay with him. And for the first time in eight or so years, she was waking up everyday feeling happy and wanted and safe. Will Bailey gave her the sense of security that she'd been craving for what seemed like forever. She'd often laugh when thinking how she and Margaret teased him when he first came on board in the West Wing. She'd participated in ridiculous gags with Josh to torture him. But now, she didn't see the scared kid who showed up and took over Sam Seaborn's old job. She saw the man who made her smile and cared about her happiness first. He wanted her to be happy – whether it was with him or not. He said her being miserable made him sick. She liked that. It was sweet and honest and something that Josh Lyman would never have said in all the years that she worked for him. Sure, he'd criticized her dates and would randomly say they weren't good enough. But he'd never let her go on any real dates so that she might find a guy good enough. There needed to be a give and take and Josh never quite got the give part. Wait – why did things end up back at Josh? She squinted her eyes and allowed her head to fall back in pleasure as Will made her body come alive.

Once they had both come down from their high, Will kissed her neck and rested his head on her chest. "Good morning, Donna," he whispered.

She giggled at his simplicity. "Good morning. What's on tap for today, Boss?"

"Home," he said, directly, moving his lips to her ear.

"Home? As in Washington? Why?" she asked, running her fingers through his messy hair.

"DNC fundraiser and some Medicare vote," he told her bringing her lips to his.

"Do I get to wear something fabulous?" she asked, in between kisses.

"I'd have to insist you wear something fabulous," Will laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Good!" she squealed. "When can we go? I need to call CJ and arrange for a dress and figure out what jewelry and how to do my hair and see what Margaret and Bonnie are wearing!"

"Okay," he smiled at her raw enthusiasm. "Go and get a shower," he directed. "You take longer to get ready. We'll get ready to go shortly and we'll land at Andrews before one o'clock this afternoon."

"Thank you," she smiled and gave him a big smacking kiss on his right cheek before wrapping herself in a blanket and hurrying to the shower.

Will watched until her body disappeared behind they steamy shower door and wondered how he'd gotten so lucky. It started a few months back with a drunken kiss on her part and now he couldn't imagine his life without her. She was brilliant and quirky and serious and fun. She had legs that seemed to go on forever and a neck that begged to be kissed. She was everything that he didn't know he'd been missing. But, what he feared most is that one day she'd wake up and wonder what the hell she was thinking. In the back of his mind, he recalled worrying each time he'd see Josh and Donna talking outside events. He'd see them and he'd watch her laugh and he'd watch Josh grin and he'd watch them huddled and talk so low that no one else could hear them. It seemed so easy for the both of them to bounce back into togetherness. It killed him to think that one day she'd say that she indeed was, as he had always thought, unavailable. Josh and Donna had a connection. He felt it as soon as he started working with them. It was an unspoken thing at the White House. They all knew it was there, lying just under the surface, but no one said a word. It was as if mentioning it out loud would somehow ruin the beauty of their complicated relationship.

He remembered joining Josh and company begging Donna to come to the Inaugural Balls. When Donna walked outside in her formal attire, Will's breath hitched at her beauty. He couldn't believe that the Donna Moss who worked with him everyday could look like that outside the office. But Josh's adoration overtook them all. He audibly gulped as she glared at him from her front steps after yelling at him to leave her alone through the window. A sigh escaped his mouth as he stared at her as she approached him. His smile, dimples, and soft words convinced her to pile into a cab with all of them that night. Her eyes sparkled at his pleas for her to join in their celebration. That night, Will could only sit by the wall and watch as Josh danced his lovely assistant Donna around the room. It was then that he began to suspect that Josh and Donna had an honest to goodness thing. But, randomly Donna would complain to him about how Josh had sabotaged yet another of her dates. She would yell and throw files at him and stomp out of his office at times. Those were the times when Will would think there might be hope for other men. But then, Josh left for Germany without so much as a word when Donna was hurt and Will was convinced that there'd be a scandal as soon as the lovebirds returned.

There was not. And then the campaign season had begun. And Donna had come to him. She needed a job. She needed a way to get away from Josh. That's what she'd said. She said she couldn't be with him professionally anymore. She said it was too much for her to take and that if she didn't leave then she knew she never would. She said she thought she was destined to be more than just Josh Lyman's slave-girl. Will had told her that she was more and she deserved greatness. He told her that she'd be an important part of the Russell for President Campaign and she smiled and never looked back….except when Josh would tell her a private joke that they'd once shared at a random campaign stop that they'd both been at before. Or when he still sent her flowers on days that used to make her mad, but now make her shake her head and sigh.

Donna popped out of the bathroom wrapped in a short towel. "I'm all done, baby," she smiled at him. "Go! Hurry!" she laughed pushing him into the bathroom. "I'm going to call CJ and let her know when I'll be in!"

"Okay," he smiled at her. "Don't be on the phone forever," he reminded her. "You need to do your hair, makeup, get dressed and pack. You know how long you take to get ready," he gently nagged.

"Get your sweet ass in the shower before I make us even later," Donna warned, allowing her towel to fall to the floor.

Will shook his head and laughed at her bluntness and turned and found his way into the bathroom.

Donna smiled and pulled on a bathrobe and grabbed her cell to call CJ.

"_Hello?" CJ asked._

"Hey you!" Donna smiled at the sound of her friend's voice. "I am coming home today."

"_I heard something about that and was wondering when the hell you were going to call me," CJ told her._

"Who told you this? I just found out this morning from Will," Donna said, with a frown and she fumbled around the room for clothes to wear on the plane.

"_Josh called last night and said I should be hearing from you soon. He figured you'd be excited about the fundraiser and want to talk wardrobe," CJ said with a smile. "How is my little mi amore these day?"_

"He seems fine," Donna said offhandedly. "I haven't seen much of him lately. Just the occasional minute or two before a joint event or something. I don't even know why he bothered calling you," Donna laughed. "He's odd."

"_He just knows you. I think he wanted to warn me of the impending clothing crisis," CJ laughed._

"Yeah," Donna shrugged. "I need a dress," she giggled nervously.

"_I have three in my office for you to try on when you get here. When are you getting here?" CJ asked._

"We land at Andrews just before 1, Will said," Donna said, throwing Will's clothes in his bag. "So, I figure I can be there around 1:30 or a little after," she ventured.

"_Perfect," CJ smiled._

"Oh," Donna sighed. "I need to make sure Will's tux is ready for when we get there," Donna mused, trying to figure out how to do it all.

"_Done," CJ smiled. "Josh thinks of everything. He suggested that I see if I could get Margaret to handle tuxes for both he and Will."_

"That's….that's really nice," Donna said, puzzled by Josh's continual niceness. "Nice and un-Josh-like."

"_Maybe," CJ shrugged. "Maybe he's just overtired or something."_

"Maybe," Donna said. "I know I am."

"_Yeah but you sound happy and rather relaxed for a girl who's overtired," CJ smirked._

"Will's good company," Donna said confidently.

"_So you and the Will-ster, huh? Still at it?" CJ asked, pryingly._

"Yes," Donna said, shaking her head with a giggle.

"_He's….good and all?" CJ pried further._

"He's fabulous. He's sweet and kind and funny. I have a tremendous time with him," Donna gushed.

"_He's good in…uh…everyway?" CJ asked, hesitantly. "I mean… I guess I never thought of him in…everyway before."_

"In everyway," Donna emphasized. "He's amazing, in fact."

"_Amazing?" CJ laughed. "That's something," CJ said, shaking her head. "Our little Will is all grown up!"_

"I have to go," Donna said when she heard the shower water turn off. "Will's done in the shower and he's gonna expect me to be at least drying my hair by now."

"_Okay," CJ smiled. "I'll see you soon."_

"Bye," Donna said quickly and hung up as she switched on her blow-dryer.


	4. If Charlie can, why can't I?

Donna arrived at the White House just before 2 in the afternoon with Will and they'd been ushered into CJ's office by Margaret. Margaret was catching Donna up on the latest assistant gossip while Will and Charlie discussed the meeting that CJ was attending the next month in the Middle East.

"All present and accounted for, I see," CJ said smiling as she came into the room.

"I've missed you," Donna said as she immediately went to hug her friend.

"Me, too," CJ said, holding her tightly. "And you, too, there Will," CJ smiled, giving Will a quick embrace. "Are you taking good care of our Donna?" she questioned.

"I'll defer to the lady in question," Will smiled looking at his blushing girlfriend.

"He's taking amazing care of me," Donna said shyly.

"Okay," Will smiled and winked at her. "Do I pass the boyfriend test?" he asked CJ.

"For the moment," she laughed. "Donna," she redirected. "Your dress options are in the back room. Will, your tux is hanging on the door of the hotel room I got for your both," she smiled tossing him a reservation paper. "Why don't you head there now and Donna can get ready with us girls and meet you at the party," she suggested.

"Would that be okay?" Donna asked Will. "I'd really like to catch up on things and CJ's got everything here and all…."

"It would be fine," he smiled at her. "If you see Josh before I do," he continued. "Thank him for the tux. I appreciate it," he said, still unsure what to make of Josh's out-of-character gesture of kindness. "And, I'll see you later, Donna," he whispered before he kissed her gently on the month once and then lingered around her cheek before kissing her once more before leaving CJ's office.

"You guys are so cute," Margaret gushed. "I never would have thought that after everything, you'd end up with Will Bailey."

"Me either," CJ smiled. "But hey," she said. "It suits you both, right?"

"Very much," Donna smiled proudly, glancing out the door that Will just vacated. "He really is amazing."

"Okay girls," Charlie said, clearing his throat. "I'll let you guys get to your girl talk," he leaned over and kissed Donna's cheek. "It's good to see you," he told her.

"You too, Charlie," Donna smiled. "Did I see Zoey's secret service guy on the way in?"

"I do believe the youngest Ms. Bartlet is with her father for the moment," Charlie said with a wink. "But, she can't stay in there all day. I'm going to see if Debbie will let me stalk the Oval."

"Go get her," CJ laughed.

"Ah," Margaret sighed. "Young love…."

"Where's Bonnie?" Donna asked. "I want to get this dress thing underway!"

"I heard Sam Seaborn is on his way back to DC for the event tonight," Bonnie said, gliding through the door. "The gang's all here!"

"I haven't seen Sam in ages," Donna said, hugging Bonnie quickly.

"He's been calling here a bit lately," CJ tossed. "I guess he misses us. I think Josh mentioned that he's been talking with him a lot more lately."

At the mention of Josh's name, Donna looked up. "Really? Strategy you think?" she questioned.

"Maybe the dynamic duo just misses each other. I mean they used to be fairly inseparable," CJ said shrugging. "I'm just happy he's coming. I miss Spanky. And I miss you and Josh and even Will, too," CJ said, hugging Donna again. "Now," she said, "let's get you an outfit!"

The girls followed CJ in her back room and proceeded to discuss hair, make-up, clothing and accessories for the next couple of hours.

* * *

Sam walked down the hallway of his Hotel and sighed. He'd missed DC. He was a thriving political consultant with his own firm in California, but he'd missed his friends and the action of being in the big time. DC was the big time. He'd been so happy when he'd finally admitted to himself that he missed his friends. Calling Josh had been therapeutic, for both of them actually. Josh patiently listened to him complain about his boring clients, the monotonous weather and how he longed to see a real candidate again. He'd been more than happy to listen to Josh whine about Matt Santos's annoying little habits, his quirky staff and Donna leaving him to join Will Bailey and the Vice President. When Josh told him about the DNC event, Sam jumped at the opportunity to visit his old life again – even if it wasn't permanently. When he heard that everyone was going to be there, Sam knew he had to be there too and he booked himself the first flight out of California.

He knocked on Donna's door, hoping that she'd be there and she could give him some insight on how Josh was really doing. She was always the only one, besides him, who really understood all of Josh's inner demons and on the phone, Josh put up too calm of a front. Sam just needed assurances that all was well. He was surprised when Will answered the door in his boxers and nothing else.

"Sam!" Will said, surprised. "I honestly was just expecting Donna," he said, explaining his attire. "Give me a minute," he said, inviting Sam in as he fumbled to tug on a pair of sweatpants and a "Russell for President" t-shirt. "How are you, man? I didn't know you'd be in town."

"Will!" Sam laughed, shaking Will's extended hand. "How are you? What's going on?"

"Not too much," Will said, sitting down on the corner of the bed and indicated that Sam should pull up a chair. "I got in earlier this afternoon," he said shaking his head. "I was still a bit exhausted from the week, so I was trying to grab some shuteye before the event tonight."

"Ah," Sam said, shaking his head. "Life on the Presidential Campaign Trail can be exhausting," he laughed, recalling how the days just sort of all melded together sometimes and you'd be up for days without realizing it. "I can let you get back to it, then. I actually was looking for Donna. Josh had said she'd be staying here."

"We are staying here," Will said, clearing his throat a bit. "She's just hanging out at the White House right now with the girls coming up with what they're wearing tonight or something," he smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Right," Sam shook his head. "You know? Josh said you two were dating," Sam smiled at Will. "Congratulations, man. She's a great girl."

"That she is," Will smiled proudly. "I'm a lucky man."

"Yes sir," Sam laughed. "Tell her I'll see her tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, unless you see her first," Will laughed. "Hey!" he said, suddenly. "Have you seen Josh around at all yet?" he asked.

"Nah," Sam shrugged. "I just got in myself," he said. "Is he in town yet?"

"Don't know," Will said, shaking his head. "I just need to talk to him – to thank him or whatever."

"For?" Sam pryed.

"He arranged for CJ to have dresses for Donna, he called and made sure I had a tux ready for me and he arranged for our room here. He's being very – nice," Will said. "I just wanted to be sure I thanked him."

"Josh isa good guy," Sam said with a confident head nod. "I'm sure you'll catch up with him at some point."

"Yeah," Will nodded with a smirk. "I'll see you later," he said, walking with Sam to the door.

"Take it easy," Sam smiled at Will and wandered down the hall to his own, Josh-reserved room thinking that all this niceness on Josh's part was, indeed, odd.

* * *

"So you hired him? I mean…he's….he's….." Donna said, sputtering, knowing that not everyone had knowledge of the diary incident with Cliff. "A Republican," she finally spat out.

"Yeah, well," CJ shrugged. "We can't all be perfect," she laughed. "But he's with us on this water thing, so Leo thought we should use him. Hey, didn't you guys date for a bit? Josh hated him so much during that time," CJ recalled. "He used to dream up reasons why you couldn't be on a full date with him. It's a pity too, Cliff's a cutie," CJ winked and waggled her eyebrows a little.

"He's too young for you," Donna laughed. "And, he's a Republican!" she said as CJ finished putting the last foam roller in her hair.

"True," CJ pondered, "but a girl can dream, can't she?"

"I need to take a nap while this sets," Donna said, getting up and gesturing to her hair.

"Use Josh's old office," CJ said, nodding to the door. "Cliff's using it currently, but the scared wittle wepublican went running for the hills when he heard all the big bad Democrats were coming into town. I think he's vacationing in Cancun or something."

"Okay," Donna said, yawning. "The couch still in there?"

"And lumpy as ever," CJ winked at her. "Go on," she encouraged. "I"ll be down in a bit to wake you."

"Thanks, CJ," Donna said as she lazily made her way to Josh's old, lumpy couch. The blinds were pulled shut and she wrapped herself in the blanket that she always kept stored in the closet, silently thrilled that Cliff hadn't changed the place too much. It looked the same as before, just without the donkeys and clutter.

Her eyes drifted shut the moment her head hit the pillow and she eagerly snuggled into the lumpy cushions.

* * *

A while later, CJ poked her head in the room and had to cover her mouth so as not to let out a yell. "Josh Lyman," she hissed through a whisper. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

Josh was sitting quietly behind his old desk. His jacket was hung on his old coat rack and his sleeves were rolled to the elbow. His hair was messy and his eyes were a bit heavy. His hands were behind his head and his feet were propped up on his old desk. His eyes were focused on his old assistant who was still fast asleep on his old sofa.

"I came to take a nap. But my desired location was occupied. I'm just waiting for her to wake up and nodding off over here in the mean time," he whispered, getting up and taking CJ's arm as he led her out into the bullpen. "What's up?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" CJ asked again.

"Didn't I just explain myself?" he asked, running his hand through his hair.

"You did," CJ smiled, hugging him. "How was your flight?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Fine," he sighed. "I take it Donna and Will are all set for tonight?" he asked.

"She's happy with her ensemble, yes," CJ smiled. "She's just resting while her hair sets. Will's at the Hotel. They're meeting up at the fundraiser later, I believe," CJ explained.

"He's okay with the room and the tux?" Josh asked.

"I haven't heard any complaints," CJ shrugged. "I was kinda wondering why you're being so nice, though," CJ said with a slow grin. "It's not like you."

"I'm turning over a new leaf," Josh offered.

"Will's sleeping with Donna," CJ said exasperated. "You're treating him like a prince!"

"Doesn't Donna look happy?" Josh asked CJ seriously.

"Well, yeah," CJ shrugged.

"Then, I'm happy she's with Will. He makes her happy and that makes me happy," Josh confessed. "She deserves it," he said simply. "Now, go away and leave me alone."

"This is bordering on stalking," CJ told him.

"Debbie let Charlie," he said like a little kid. "I saw him lurking around waiting for Zoey to come out of the Oval."

"Oh my goodness! Are you five?" she asked, with a laugh. "I have to go get ready. She needs to be up in a half hour," CJ informed him. "Don't let her oversleep."

"Yes, ma'am," Josh told her and awarded her a mock salute.

"I'll see you tonight, mi amor," she said and kissed his cheek before making her way down the hallway.

Josh made his way back inside and resumed his former position at his old desk. Donna looked peaceful. She looked happy. And for whatever reason, Will made her look like that. So, if Will was what she needed, so be it. He loved how independent she had become. It suited her.

Her eyes began to flutter and her hand stifled a yawn as she began to come to. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked Josh as her eyes opened and focused on his form across the office.

"Because you're sleeping on my couch," he said smiling, showing his dimples.

"It's Cliff's couch now," she said in a teasing manner.

"I heard something about that," he shook his head. "When I see Leo, believe me, it will come up."

"Don't be mean," she said, closing her eyes again. "How long have you been here?"

"Here as in the office? Or, here as in the District?" he asked.

"The office," she answered.

"A while," he answered truthfully. "I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"Or to leave me alone?" she asked, with a small laugh.

"That either," he conceded. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," she smiled and opened her eyes as she pushed herself up so she was seated on the sofa. "How are you?" she asked him.

"Tired," he admitted. "You?"

"Tired and happy," she told him.

"I'm glad. Happiness suits you," he told her.

"I think so," she said proudly. "I have you to thank, though," she told him.

"Why? Will's the one who has you so happy. Good man, good job, both Will," he said.

"Yeah, but that's all because of you, you knucklehead," she told him, scooting over on the cushions to allow him to join her.

He sat next to her and smiled. "If I contributed to your happiness in any small way," he said, placing his arm around her shoulders, "then I am very happy to hear that."

Donna rested her head comfortably on his shoulder and smiled. "You're the reason why I'm still here today," she told him. "You gave a college dropout from Wisconsin a shot of a lifetime."

"I wouldn't still be around if it wasn't for you either," Josh smiled at her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Donna closed her eyes when she felt his lips on her. "I miss you," she said. It came out kind of muffled.

"You what?" he asked, pulling back and looking at her face.

"I just said, I miss you," Donna said, shrugging off the true meaning of her words. "That's all," she shrugged.

"I miss you, too, Donnatella," Josh said seriously.

She smiled at him saying her name. "He doesn't say that."

"Who doesn't say what?" he asked, laughing at her.

"Will," she clarified. "He never calls me Donnatella," she told him. "I just realized that."

"Oh," Josh said, shrugging. "Ask him to, if you want."

"Nah," she said, shaking her head.

"Okay," he smiled. "You should go and get ready," he told her.

"Yeah, you too," she smiled. "Are you getting ready here?" she asked.

"Yeah, you?" he responded.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Are you going to need help with your tie? I miss tying them because Will does his own."

"I would appreciate your help, thank you," Josh told her.

"Ronna brings me coffee," he said suddenly as Donna was walking out of the room.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Ronna, my assistant," he reminded her. "Every morning she brings me coffee."

"And are you happier throughout the day?" Donna asked.

"No," he said flatly.

Their eyes met for a moment and she held his gaze a little longer than she should have. Realizing her error, she smiled quickly. "I need to go find CJ," she said. "Find me later for that tie," she told him before she scooted out the door.


	5. Maybe perfection has a time limit

An hour or so later, Donna made her way back to the operations' bullpen. Her dress was red. It hugged her upper body and poofed out at the waist. There was mesh and sequins. The deepness of the red looked stunning against her alabaster skin. Her shoes were high and black with red accents. Her hair was swept up and off her face with a mountain of curls on top and trailing down a bit in the back. Her jewelry was simple. Diamond studs in her ears and a simple diamond solitaire necklace. She was the picture of perfection. Josh smiled at her through the window of his old office and shook his head as he saw her making her way there.

"Josh?" she smiled, turning the door knob.

He smiled as she came in and he nodded approvingly. "I've always liked you in red," he said with a grin.

"Thanks," she said, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable under his gaze. "How's that tie coming along?" she asked as she noticed it, along with his tuxedo jacket lying over a corner chair.

"It's not," he told her, reaching to hand it to her. "Help?" he asked, sounding more like a little boy than like a hardened political operative.

"Of course," she smiled happily. "You look great, ya know," she told him as she buttoned his top shirt button.

"I know," he winked, smiling just enough to show his dimples. "How's the hotel?" he asked her.

"I really haven't been there yet," Donna explained. "Will's over there now, though. He was taking a nap and then getting ready. I'll ask him at the event. But, I'm sure it's just wonderful. Thanks so much for being so great."

"It's my pleasure," he told her honestly.

"You staying there too?" she asked, flinging one loose end of the tie over another.

"Yep," he nodded. "So's Sam."

"I'd heard he's in town," she said, her eyes narrowing in on Josh. "Why's he in town?"

"He misses us all," Josh said simply.

"Right," she snorted. "Sam Seaborn would trek all the way to DC cause he missed a few people – give me a break," she mocked, finishing up the tie.

"I did miss you, Ms. Moss," Sam said from behind her.

"How long have you been there?" she asked, whipping around to throw her arms around him.

"Just long enough to hear you saying that I'm not entitled to miss my friends," he sniffed, feigning that he was hurt by her statement. "How ya doing?"

"I'm hanging in there," she told him honestly.

"Good," he said, kissing her cheek before hugging Josh. "And you, sir? How are you doing?" he asked his old friend.

"It's good to see you," Josh told him honestly.

"You too, man. I was looking for you both over at the hotel," he said, laughing at his two old friends. "Will was too," he explained. "Figures you'd both be here," he said, remembering how not too long ago being in the office was often their favorite past times.

"Old habits die hard," Donna offered.

"She was sleeping on my couch," Josh laughed.

"I needed some beauty sleep," Donna defended.

"You didn't really," Josh said shaking his head. "I'm gonna go catch Toby before I go over to the thing….I'll meet you both over in the Communications' bullpen?" Josh asked, walking out the door.

"Yeah," Donna and Sam muttered.

* * *

"So, how's things?" Sam asked. "You've got a whole new job and everything!"

"Yeah," Donna smiled. "Things are good. I'm happy with Will and working for the Vice President. What's up with you? What kinda scheme do you and Josh have planned that is sure to cause havoc on my campaign?"

"Oh Donna, my dear," Sam smiled putting his arm around her and leading her down toward Toby's office. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head over."

"Why do I not believe you?" she asked after a few moments of silence and just as they approached Toby's office door.

"Because you know him, that's why," Toby said smiling at the two new guests in his office.

"Are we all going together?" Donna asked.

"I'm ready," Josh said, pushing himself up from his seat.

"Yeah," Toby nodded. "CJ will meet us over later," he explained.

"Oh," Sam smiled. "I saw Charlie and he said he'd gotten himself a date tonight and they'd be along later."

"So, Zoey caved," Donna cooed.

"He's a determined boy," Josh said, guiding Donna out the door in front of Sam and Toby. "Will meeting you there?" Josh asked Donna.

"Yep," she smiled and reached up to straighten his tie.

Toby and Sam followed a ways back. "They know they're being ridiculous, right?" Sam asked his mentor.

"I don't think they do," Toby mused. "Donna's happy with Will. Josh is happy she's happy."

"But look at them," Sam said pointing to the couple in front of them. "They're….they're perfect."

"Maybe perfection has a time limit," Toby shrugged.

"Josh knows he loves her, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Toby said shaking his head.

"And he's just letting her be with Will?" Sam asked again.

"Yeah," Toby said again, dryly.

"But, he loves her!" Sam said with exasperation.

"It appears so," Toby smiled sadly, observing Josh guide Donna intimately through another door.

"That's not fair," Sam sighed.

"Such is life," Toby said gruffly. "So, you wanna be President?" he asked his ex-deputy.

"In four years," Sam smiled.

"A deal's been made?" he asked.

Sam winked and went to say hi to Danny Concanon as they entered the ballroom.

* * *

Minutes turned into hours as Donna smiled and was twirled around the dance floor by Will. "I didn't know you were such a wonderful dancer," she cooed in his ear near the end of the night.

"You bring out my rhythm," he laughed before placing a trail of kisses down her neck.

"They look happy," CJ said, coming up behind Josh who was boring a hole in the back of Will's head with his glare.

"She does," Josh said, ignoring the Will factor.

"You don't," CJ observed.

"I'm fine," he said.

Will and Donna made their way over to where Josh and CJ were standing.

"Hey Josh," Will smiled, shaking his hand. "I just wanted to thank you for….for everything. I never would've gotten it all right and Donna's having a great time," he said, squeezing her hand affectionately.

"No problem," Josh said, forcing a smile.

"Will," CJ smiled. "Long time no see," she laughed. "Wanna dance with me?" she asked, as the faster song was just about to end. "May I steal him from you?" CJ asked Donna, politely.

"Please," Donna laughed as little Will spun CJ around on the floor. "Shall we?" Donna asked Josh.

"Sure," he agreed.

By the time they reached the floor, the music changed to a slow song. "You still want to?" he asked her, suddenly unsure.

She smiled brightly and let him take her in his arms.

Josh exhaled a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as his arms tightened around her body. Her head found the familiar nook between his shoulder and chin and his chin settled itself in place. He inhaled her familiar scent of vanilla and sugar. She took comfort in the comforting scent of his cologne.

Bonnie and Sam were dancing around the edge of room when Sam spied his favorite couple on the floor. "Bonnie?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"That looks right, doesn't it?" he asked, gesturing to Donna and Josh.

"It always did," she smiled. "But, Donna looks sad sometimes with him, too. With Will, she's mostly happy, I guess," she shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yeah," Sam shrugged in confusion.


	6. Josh sucks at poker

It was early the next morning when Will was awakened by Donna moving furiously around the room. "What?" Will asked without opening his eyes.

"Just getting stuff together in here," Donna said, matter-of-factly. "Go back to sleep."

"No," he said, shoving himself up and standing behind her.

"Will," she said sounding quite determined, spinning around to face him. "I just want to get all of our papers in order so that we can do a little bit of meaningful work today. We have one more full day here and I think we can stir up some momentum for the Vice President."

"Good thinking," Will smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing his fingers to graze her lower back.

"Thanks," she smiled proudly. "Now, let go so I can finish this up and we can get to work."

"Kay," he murmured, pulling her close to him and allowing his mouth to capture hers.

"Will," she mumbled between kisses. "We have to work on something."

"I am," he insisted. "I'm working on getting you into bed, again," he said, causing her to giggle uncontrollably as he threw them both on the bed. "What's so funny?" he asked, pulling away for a moment.

"That was just….funny," she said, brushing a stray piece of hair off his forehead. "I'm sorry….I know you were trying to be all sexy," she said, with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"I can't pull off sexy all that well," he said, running his hand through her hair and drawing her closer.

"You make up for it," she told him in a low voice. "You make up for it in many other areas," she whispered as he kissed her neck and her eyes fluttered shut. She hated that he could always do this to her. She used to be a very focused person, but lately, sex had taken over her life. She knew she should focus on polling data and press releases, but when Will's mouth touched her skin her mind went blank – again.

Will's tongue trailed down her shoulder blade and her fingers threaded through his hair. And then, his body stopped moving. He rolled off of her and sighed loudly. "Why is Sam here?" he asked, rubbing his hand vigorously over his eyes.

"What?" she asked, sitting up and pulling the sheet over her exposed body.

"Sam Seaborn," he repeated. "Why is he here?"

"He missed everybody?" she suggested, feebly.

"So he flew back here after all this time? He's barely called people since he left," he shot back.

"He used to call Josh," Donna defended.

"How often?" Will asked. "They were best friends since college. How often did he call?"

"Couple a times a year," Donna mumbled.

"So he called his best friend a couple times a year at best and now suddenly flies across the country for a fundraiser?" Will asked. "Did he pay his own way in?"

"I'm sure he was comped by someone," Donna offered.

"By who?" Will asked.

"How should I know?" she asked.

"We need to find out," Will insisted.

"And finding out will tell us what?" she asked.

"It might give us a reason as to why he's here," Will pondered the possibilities.

"Fine," she huffed, getting out of bed. "I'm calling Bonnie," she told him. "Maybe she can get me a copy of the ticket list or something."

"Thanks," he told her grinning.

She shot him glare as she rounded up her recently discarded clothing.

"What?" he asked. "You wanted to work," he laughed as she launched a pillow at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Josh and Sam were in Sam's room at the hotel with bloodshot eyes and all the enthusiasm in the world.

"So," Sam said, for what seemed like the millionth time. "It's all set?"

"All set," Josh smiled.

"Four years and then I'm in?" he asked.

"Four years and then you're in, Sam," Josh nodded.

"Santos is okay with this?" Sam asked, for continued clarification.

"I wouldn't be here with you if he wasn't," Josh answered honestly. "He's going to win this thing," Josh confirmed, shaking his head. "He's going to be beat Russell and then he's going to win in November and then he's going to the best damn President he can be for four years. And then he's going to go back to Texas with his family and raise his daughters and be with his wife. That was the deal she made him make before I left the house when I went to get him," Josh explained. "She hated being a Congressman's wife and she'll hate being a First Lady just as much, if not more. He wants to serve his country, so he's doing this. And she loves her husband so she's supporting him. But, he loves her too much to force herinto this for eight years. He wants his kids to have a normal life. If he waits eight years he'll have completely robbed them of that."

"And he wants me?" Sam asked.

"They want you," Josh told him. "We want you," Josh smiled.

"Okay," Sam said, shaking his head. "When do you blow Russell out of the water?" he asked.

"I have a plan for that," Josh smiled.

"I knew you would," Sam laughed, taking a sip of his luke warm coffee. "Um," he said, clearing his throat a little. "Donna thinks something's up," Sam said.

"So?" Josh asked. "The Vice President doesn't want to be rehired for his current position," Josh explained. "So, he can go for the promotion or go home. Sadly for him, it's going to be the latter, because his resume doesn't have what it takes to get an upgrade. So, he goes home and his staff either moves on or gets on board with the party train."

"What are Will and Donna going to do?" Sam asked.

"That's between them," Josh shrugged.

"You're being an ass, if you don't mind my saying," Sam shrugged.

"You should mind your own business," Josh told him, getting up to pace around the room.

"I just wanted to voice my opinion," he told him.

"You've done so," Josh nodded.

"Good," Sam smiled.

"Fine," Josh grunted.

**Hours later…..**

"We need to see how people are going to react to this," Sam reasoned.

"I've made the calls within," Josh assured. "People are on board."

"We're not making it public that he's not seeking a second term, correct?" Sam asked.

"Too risky," Josh dismissed. "People like stability."

"Right," Sam nodded.

"We'll get you out there on a lot of issues during the first year or so the public is comfortable with you. The transition will be a piece of cake," Josh assured his friend.

They stopped talking because there was an enormous bang on the door.

"What?" Sam asked opening it and letting in a fairly pissed off Donna.

"Why did Josh comp you?" she asked Sam, not immediately realizing Josh was sitting there. "What the hell's going on?" she demanded.

"Donna," Sam tried as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, Josh?" she asked, focusing in on him. "What the hell are you doing here? What's going on?" she asked again.

"Two old friends catching up and nothing more," Sam tried to assure her.

"One of you two will lie and the other will swear to it," she scoffed. "What do you know?" she asked Josh with a glare.

"I know that you obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Josh told her. "Sam," he said, gathering his discarded jacket and tie, "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"Donna? Always a pleasure," he bowed mockingly before exiting the room.

Donna sat down in Josh's vacated chair and sighed as Sam walked over and crouched on the floor in front of her. "Hi," he smiled.

"I hate you," she glared at him. "You guys are messing with my livelihood here," she told him. "My future."

"Donna, come on," Sam, dismissed. "You know that no matter what you'll always be taken care of, right?"

"I'm trying to do this on my own," she insisted. "It's hard enough as it is and then when you throw you two scheming idiots in the mix," she sighed. "I just hate not being in the loop."

Sam smiled. "Sucks doesn't it?"

"Yes," she pouted.

"But we're not in your loop either," Sam told her. "To be fair, we have no idea what you've got coming."

"So you and Josh are a team now? You're working for Santos?" Donna asked, catching Sam's slip up.

Sam smiled. "Josh sucks at poker," he told her.

She stared at him for a long time, trying to decide exactly what the comment meant. After a while, in the silence that was left between them, she got up and left the room.

She trudged back to her room with Will and smiled when she saw him diligently reading the latest field reports in his boxers and socks, perched on top of the desk. "Hey," she smiled.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Josh got him the ticket," she told him. "Something's up."

"Any clue?" he asked as she joined him on the desk and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know," she told him. "Maybe Josh is hiring Sam as a consultant or something."

"That could mean they're in trouble," Will mused.

"It didn't seem that way," she told him.

"We'll figure it out," he promised her, kissed her head. "We're a great team."


	7. I wasn't really asking

Donna sighed into Will's arms later that night on the plane ride to Colorado. They were a good team. They would figure it all out. But, somehow, she was far less optimistic than Will appeared to be. Will sensed her uneasiness and pushed himself up into a sitting position, forcing Donna to do the same.

"What?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked, turning to him.

"What's wrong? You've been worried about something all day," he told her.

She smiled at him and pressed a kiss firmly on his lips. "I'm just uneasy about Sam suddenly popping up, is all."

"I told you," Will sighed. "It's probably because they realize they can't win this thing."

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I just have this feeling…"

"Women and their feelings," Will laughed.

"Shut up," she shoved him and then giggled when he began to tickle her. "Maybe I'm just being silly," she lamented.

"Good," Will smiled and settled her back down against him. "We have a little time. Let's rest."

Donna sighed and fisted his shirt in her hand as she settled against him. She wasn't in agreement with him on this one. She knew something was up. She didn't know what, but Josh Lyman and Sam Seaborn were up to something.

Back on the campaign trail, things were running quite smoothly for the Vice President's camp. They'd down the mid-west almost entirely solo. Santos' campaign was off in California and Arizona and New Mexico and they were running in Colorado and Missouri and Montana. Neither campaign had too many news-worthy appearances, other than for the local stations, so nothing really made the national headlines. Donna had almost forgotten about the Sam-thing. She and Will were lost in a fog. There was work, battling with the twelve-year-olds, and sex to keep them busy. Sadly, Donna realized that the sex seemed to be the driving force of both of their days. They were banging more than bunnies, she decided one morning when Will was in the shower and she was day-dreaming on a conference call. They'd sleep together whenever they could. It was like a drug. Morning, breaks and night. Hell, she'd gotten him off the other day in the bus on a particularly long drive to the next stumping spot. She'd forgotten how great regular sex felt. She hadn't had it this much since Dr. Freeride – the early years. And Will was a typical guy. He was always "up" for it. Always.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were in Chicago now…everyone was there for the AFL-CIO convention. It was neck and neck now between Russell and Santos with only a few more primaries to go. They were fairly split evenly. Labor's support was key. There was a knock on their door and Will was still in the shower. Donna just finished her call and wrapped herself in a sheet. "Yeah?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Very professional, Miss Moss," Josh said coming in uninvited.

"What's up?" Donna asked.

"Do you want to grab some breakfast?" Josh asked.

"Can't," Donna shrugged. "I need to hop in the shower after Will and then the Vice President has to give his speech."

"Right," Josh shook his head in agreement. "We're on right after lunch."

"I saw," she nodded.

"You're not conserving water?" Josh asked.

"Will likes to think in the shower," Donna explained. "I distract him," she replied, with a touch of innocence that made Josh squirm.

"I bet," he agreed. "Lunch then," Josh told her.

"Don't you have something to do?"

"Nope. My guy has the afternoon off with the locals. I have him fully staffed. You?" he asked.

"Will will be with Russell for the speech and then they're meeting with a few sub-groups, so I have some time, I guess," she smiled.

"Excellent," Josh said, standing up and making his way to the door. "Lunch it is, my dear, Donnatella. We can catch up."

"Okay," she nodded and followed him to the door.

Josh smiled at her before he disappeared into the hallway way. A hundred-watt, full-dimpled, Josh Lyman special smile. Some thing was up.

"CJ?" Donna asked after dialing CJ's cell phone number.

_"What's up?" CJ asked. "How are you guys doing out there, Donna?"_

"We're good. Everything's fine," Donna said quickly. "What's going on with Josh?"

_"I don't know," CJ answered. "He doesn't work here anymore."_

"Cut the crap, CJ," Donna demanded. "He wants to have lunch with me. Sam was around a lot before. Something's up. I got a big Lyman grin. I'm nervous. I remember when he used to use that crap on other people. I hate that I'm now other people. How did I get to be other people to Josh?" she whined.

_"Well, my dear, you became other people when you went to work for Russell," CJ told her. "And I haven't really talked to Josh or Sam since the fundraiser a few weeks back, so I don't know what, if anything, they're plotting. Maybe he was smiling because he was happy to see you?"_

"Will's getting out of the shower, CJ," Donna sighed. "I have to get going."

_"Okay," CJ shrugged. "Call me later."_

"Yeah," Donna nodded and hung up the phone.

Will came out of the shower wearing a towel. Donna thought he looked too cute for words, so she jumped him immediately.

Once they were finished, she smiled up at him as she got ready to shower. "Josh wants to meet for lunch," she told him.

"I can't," Will said. "I have the thing…"

"He wants to meet me for lunch," Donna clarified.

"Okay," Will shrugged, rolling out of bed and grabbing a pair of clean boxers. Will had long since gotten over his jealousy of Josh. Donna was with him, not Josh. Donna slept with him, not Josh. Clearly, if someone were keeping score, Will would be the obvious winner. "About?" Will questioned.

"Don't know," Donna responded.

"Well, if you get any dirt…." Will smirked.

"I'll listen very carefully," she promised as she closed the bathroom door.

"Good," Will yelled over the sound of the shower water.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly before 1 PM she received a text from Josh alerting her of their lunch location and she quickly hailed a cab and arrived at a lovely little Italian café. "Nice," she commented as she slid into her seat opposite him at a table in a back room where there were no other guests.

"I remember you liked it here on the last two campaigns," Josh shrugged.

"That's right," Donna shook her head smiling and remembering coming here before. "Good memory."

"I'd like to think so," Josh smirked. "How ya doing?" he asked honestly.

"Workwise or what?" she asked.

"How. Are. You. Doing?" he asked again, slower.

"I'm good," Donna softened. "Work's busy, but then you know that," she laughed. "Will's wonderful," she shrugged. "Everything's perfect, really. How about you?"

"We're going to win," Josh said simply. "And I miss you."

"Josh Lyman, you're so freaking arrogant, it's disgusting," she spat back at him. "And, I miss you a bit, too," she smiled.

"No, Donna," Josh said clearly. "We're going to win. I want you to be clear on that. Sam pointed out a few weeks ago that I was being an ass by not caring what happens to you. I care. I want you to know what's going on. I want you to be taken care of."

"Last I checked, I was a big girl, Lyman," she shrugged. "I can take care of myself."

"I know," Josh nodded as the waiter came over to take their orders. When the waiter was gone Josh looked at Donna and smiled. "You look great," he told her.

"Thanks," she smiled. "You look frazzled," she told him. "Ronna not taking good care of you?"

"I'm jittery because of all the coffee. She just keeps refilling the cup!"

They both laughed and talked about their old friends and life in general until their food arrived. Once it did and they began eating, Donna stopped suddenly and looked intently at Josh. "Why's Sam here?"

Josh looked around and laughed, "Donna, we're alone!"

"Not here, here," she clarified. "On the campaign here."

"He likes us?" Josh offered.

"What's going on, Joshua?" she asked.

"Nothing," Josh told her.

"You're lying," she said simply.

"And, so what if I am?" he asked.

"You'd lie to me? Just like that?" he asked.

"Donna," he sighed. "We're on opposite sides here," Josh told her. "I can't tell you everything. Not like before."

Donna took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she let it out. "I hate this," she told him honestly.

"It's not picnic for me, babe," Josh smirked. "Come work for us," Josh implored.

"I'm working for the Vice President," she whined. "I'm with Will."

"You can work for the winning team and still be with Will," Josh told her.

"We can't work on opposite sides," Donna told him.

"But you can work against me? That's okay?"

"We never slept together," she told him.

"And that would have made a difference?" he asked. "If I'd taken you to bed you wouldn't have left me?"

Donna fidgeted. "I…I don't know," she concluded. "Why are we even talking about this? It's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Josh asked, grabbing her hand and holding it on the table before she could run it through her hair.

Donna looked at Josh directly and shook her head slowly. "It is."

He released her hand and looked down at his plate intently for a few seconds. "Something's coming down, Donna," Josh promised her. "When it hits, there will be a place for you with us," he told her.

"I have to go," she told him, grabbing her purse and leaving him alone at their table.

Donna had tears in her eyes as she fled the restaurant. She looked up and down the street, desperately hoping for a cab to appear because she knew it was a matter of minute before Josh came after her. No cabs. She rubbed her eyes free of tears and sighed loudly, clearly frustrated. Josh's hands made their way onto her shoulders and he began to rub some of the tension out of her body. "Don't," she told him, but didn't move away.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"For what?" she demanded.

"For making it so unbearable in the West Wing that you felt that you had to leave."

"That's not what this is about," she said, turning to face him.

"No?" he asked.

"Josh," she sighed.

"Donna," he sighed back. "I don't make sense without you. This campaign doesn't make sense without you."

"Why's Sam around?"

"Between us?" he asked.

She just looked imploringly at him.

"He's going to be my VP. Santos is gonna serve one term. Then, Sam's in," he told her quietly.

Donna looked at him intently. "I'm happy for Sam," she smiled. "President Bartlett always said he was destined for the Oval one day."

"Yeah," Josh chuckled. "I'm destined to be next to it."

"Yes you are," she smiled sadly, absently, straightening his tie.

"We have something to get Russell out of the race," he told her.

"So you've said," she sighed.

"You're sticking it out?" Josh asked her.

"For the time being," she told him.

"You telling Will and the Vice President?" he asked, knowing the answer before he asked.

"I need to find out what it is first," she said. "Then I'll worry about the rest of it."

"So, no," he said.

"I'm surprised you have to ask," she said.

"I wasn't really asking," he shrugged as he hailed them a cab back to the hotel.


	8. When the music stops

Donna came back from lunch a little put off. She knew something, but she didn't know everything. Did that mean she was obligated to tell Will the something she knew or what? She rationalized that the something she knew was meaningless unless it was paired with the reason why the something would be important.

Will smiled at her when he got back to the room. "How was lunch?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied, smiling as he kissed her cheek before laying down on the bed next to her seated body. "Typical Josh – he didn't really give much up. Josh says they are going to win, but he's said that for weeks now."

"Josh is crazy," Will smiled at her worried face. "Our guy is a lock."

"Yeah…" she trailed off. "Will? I have to run out real quick," she told him. "There's something I need to follow up on, okay?"

"Yeah," Will smiled at her enthusiasm as she ran out the door.

Donna had a hunch. It wasn't a lot to go on…but it was all she had. Sam and Josh felt sure they'd get the Vice President out of the race. They had to have something. She ran down to the research suite and kicked out their tracker for the evening and began devouring their VP research. Will hadn't wanted to do it at all and Donna remembered forcing him to get it done. She never read the entire report because by the time it came back, they were already in the thick of it. It was a thick report – literally thousands of pages. She sighed and grabbed an intern. "Hey," she smiled at the young girl. "Can you copy this for me?" she asked. "Only hand it directly to me when it's finished, okay? No one else – you got that?"

"Not a problem," the girl said, walking to the copy room. "You'll be in the research room?" she asked Donna.

"I will," Donna confirmed with a nod as she turned to grab Mike from research. "Mike?" she asked smiling. "Can you get me a copy of the Veep's phone and blackberry records for the last 2 months for me?"

"Sure thing," Mike smiled. "This is private, right?" he asked, hoping he was reading her right. "Just you, not Will?"

"Yes, please," she smiled sweetly at him. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," he said. "Give me a half hour."

"Thanks," she sighed, pouring herself some coffee.

Will hadn't seen here for a bit and wandered down to the research area before he had to head out with the Vice President for the evening events. "You okay?" he asked her when he found her pouring over a bunch of papers with a highlighter.

"Me?" she asked, smiling at him. "I'm fine…why?"

"You ran out pretty quick and I haven't seen you in a bit. I am getting ready to head out with the Vice President for the night events. Are you planning on joining us?"

"Can I take a pass?" she asked, standing up and giving him a hug.

He melted against her and wrapped his arms around her. "No fair," he murmured. "You know I can't resist you."

She did know that. She knew Will was easily manipulated. "I am just covering our collective asses, that's all," she whispered, placing a kiss on his neck.

"Donna," he sighed. "Don't let Josh get into your head. We're fine."

"I know," Donna laughed. "I'm just…a little nervous, I guess. You can never be too careful."

"Okay," Will consented. "I will see you tonight." He placed a kiss on her lips and smiled at her as he walked out of the office to catch up with the crew.

Donna smiled after him for moment and then grabbed up her papers again. She was finding a few things that troubled her and if Josh knew about them, they were goners. She took a deep breath and then picked up her cell phone. She knew Josh's cell phone information from all her years working with him. She had a hunch and she was going to follow it all the way through even if it meant doing something she felt weird about. "Hi," she said to the lady on the phone. "I need Josh Lyman's phone records for the last 30 days," she said with authority. She paused for a moment and then said, "Yes. I'm Donna Moss. I'm an authorized user." She bit her lip a little and sighed a bit. "Yes. Here's the fax," she looked down at the research fax and spouted off the number to the woman on the phone. "Thank you so much. We really appreciate your cooperation." She hung up and took a deep breath and picked up the phone again. "Margaret? Hi it's Donna," she told her friend. "Listen, I need a phone number please. And you can't really tell anyone I asked, okay?"

Hours later, Will called to let her know that he was going to be later than he thought that evening. The Vice President took everyone out for a late dinner. Donna smiled at his thoughtfulness. "I'll see you when you get back," she told him smiling.

Donna felt like she'd been run over with a truck. Josh's phone records showed that he'd had a number of conversations with John Hoynes in the last month. The Vice President's phone records showed a number of phone calls to a woman at odd hours. The woman was not his wife. So Josh knew that Russell was having an affair and he was consulting with Hoynes on the matter. That's how he was going to win. The Vice President's campaign pointed the media in the direction of Hoynes' marital problems during the early part of the primaries and now Hoynes was only too happy to help screw the Vice President. She carefully placed the incriminating evidence in her handbag and then shredded the rest of it. Then she called Josh and asked him to meet her in the hotel bar's backroom.

"You okay?" he asked because she sounded off to him.

"I'm fine," she answered. "Can you come?"

"I'm just finishing something, but I can be there soon," he promised before disconnecting.

She didn't wait for Josh to join her before she ordered her first or fourth drink.

"You started without me," he laughed, sliding into the seat across from her.

"So Russell is sleeping with an intern," she stated, without making eye contact.

Josh's head snapped up and he looked at her strangely. "Donna," he started to say.

"Save it," she smiled. "He's cheating on his wife with a 19 year-old intern. You know it. Sam knows it. And apparently John Hoynes knows it."

"How did you…." Josh started to ask.

"You never removed me from your cell phone's authorized users' list," she said simply. "I figured it out."

Josh sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face and into his hair. "Well," he smirked. "I told you we were going to win."

"Yes you did," she sighed and ordered another drink.

They sat together for another hour or so, barely saying a thing to each other. Finally, Josh drained his fourth drink and looked at her carefully. "I'm a little drunk," he said quietly. "What about you?"

"I'm a lot drunk," she confirmed his suspicions. "When are you guys dropping this information?" she asked.

"Donna," he sighed. "I…you know now. Why don't you take care of it before we have to," he suggested.

"Really?" she asked. "You don't want to be the one who breaks this?"

"I don't want to hurt you," he told her honestly.

"I will talk to Will," she told him.

"Donna," Josh breathed again. "I don't want to hurt you, but if it goes beyond a couple of days, I'm going to start shopping it around."

"That's fair," she smiled at him. "This sucks," she told him.

"What? Realizing your candidate is a pig? That happens more often then not," he answered.

"No," she sighed. "Not being on the same side as you on this."

"You did good tonight, Donna," Josh told her with a smile. "I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd figure it all out so quickly," he laughed a little. "And, I'm always on your side. We may not be working together, but you have to know I'm always on your side."

"You taught me well," she shrugged, ignoring his 'on your side' comments.

"Maybe too well," he smiled, getting up and offering her his hand.

"Will should be back," Donna said, allowing Josh to drag her up to a wobbly standing position.

"Come work for us, Donna," Josh murmured on the way to the elevator.

"Josh," she sighed. "I have to talk to Will," she told him, as she leaned against him while waiting for the doors to open.

"I know. You should wait till, ya know, you're sober," he told her, with a hint of a smirk in his eyes. "And then, when he freaks out, you can find me. I'll listen – no judging."

"How do you know he'll freak out?" she asked.

"Because, Will's too far in this," he said simply.

"And me? I'm not in this?" she asked.

"You are," he smiled at her. "You are just an amazing person who gets things in a way that most people never will. You know it's a business. It's a crappy business at times, but a business none-the-less. This is not personal. Will – he takes things personally. You're too smart for that."

The elevator seemed to take a million years to creep to her floor. All the while, she shared an uncomfortable silence with Josh. He was watching her and she was happy pretending she didn't notice. Finally the doors opened to her floor. "This is me," she said, looking up at him uneasily.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," he told. "I'm here for the morning. Lou's going out on the road with the Congressman."

"Josh," she began to protest as she stood mid-way out of the elevator.

"You did a great job tonight, Donna," Josh told her. "I'm thoroughly impressed," he said with a dimpled grin.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him through hazy eyes. "I should…." she looked down the hall toward her room.

"Good night, Donnatella," Josh smiled at her as she stepped back a little and the doors closed.

She smiled at him as the doors closed. Then she turned and weaved her way down the hall toward her room. She laughed at herself as she struggled with the damn key card. Luckily for her, Will opened the door. "Hi," she said as she moved past him and dropped her stuff on the floor.

"Hey," he said, looking at her cautiously. "You okay?"

"A little drunk," she answered, looking up at him. "How was tonight?"

"Great," Will told her. "It's going great out there. He's really connecting with people."

"Yeah," Donna murmured as he joined her on the bed.

"How drunk are you?" Will asked, kissing her neck.

"Not that drunk," she laughed and allowed him to grab her a bit. "Tomorrow, though," she said, clearing her throat and holding his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her. Tomorrow morning, we have to talk."

"You found something out about why Sam's here?" Will asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Donna smiled. "But tonight, I don't want to get into it…."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Will laughed and resumed kissing her.

Morning came too soon and Donna groaned as the light streamed into their room. "Hey," she moaned to Will who was sitting on the foot of the bed straining to listen to CNN so as to not wake her.

"Morning," he smiled back at her. He got up and grabbed a bottle of water for her from the mini-fridge. "Here," he said, handing her some Tylenol. "This should help."

"Thanks," she smiled as she swished the water in her cottony-dry mouth and swallowed her pills.

"So – you had a good night?" Will asked. "You obviously were out drinking. It's the with who part I'm not sure of, yet."

"I was with Josh," she told him, honestly.

"Of course," Will sighed. "What did the great Josh Lyman have to say last night?"

"I asked him to get drinks," Donna answered; as she dragged herself up to sit next to him. "I needed to clarify some information from him before I talked to you."

"What did you find out?" he asked. "Why's Sam here?"

"We have to get Russell out of the race, Will," she told him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Will asked. "Don't let Josh and Sam scare you. Sam's their only hope!"

"Russell is sleeping with a girl named Samantha Petersen. She's an intern for him in Denver," Donna stated.

"What?" Will asked, clearly shocked.

"I have the phone records to back it up," Donna sighed. "Hoynes knows about it. Josh knows about it. We have a chance to end this thing on our own terms or we can let Hoynes do it. Josh is too smart to do it himself. He'll leak it but Hoynes will drill in the final nails to our proverbial coffins."

"I….what?" Will asked. "I….what the hell? How did this happen?"

"He's a pig," she shrugged. "It happens," she sighed, reaching for Will's hand. "We can make this better for ourselves by controlling the story."

Will moved away from her and began to pace. "You are sure?" he asked. "I mean, really sure? I would hate for you to be wrong about this. I mean, this is….you have to be sure," he repeated.

"I am," she told him, standing up and getting in front of him. She held his hands and forced him to look at her. "I am positive Will. I wish I was wrong, but….I'm not."

"I have to go," Will told her. "I have to meet the Congressman. We have an event this morning. His….his wife is doing the lunch with him today. I don't think we should…ya know, talk to him with her here. You and I….we can…you know, discuss things with him tomorrow or something. Find out what he thinks."

"Will," Donna sighed. "We have to tell him to get out of the race and endorse Congressman Santos. We have to do it sooner rather than later. We have to control this."

"I….I will call you later," he told her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and ran out of their room.

Donna laid back down on the bed and let out a sigh. Will was freaking out. Josh was right about that. She hated when Josh was right.

After a few minutes, she got a shower and got herself ready. She had just turned CNN on when she heard a knock on her door. She sighed, knowing it was bound to be Josh.

She opened the door and was a bit surprised to see Sam. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," Sam smiled at her. "Can I….can I ," he gestured inside her room. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Yeah," she said, stepping aside and letting him walk past her. "I didn't expect to see you," she told him honestly.

"I figured," he said, pulling out a chair at the table just past the bed. "Wanna sit?"

"Sure," she said, joining him at the table. "What's up?"

"Well," he laughed, uneasily, "I heard you figured out our way to win."

"Always, direct, aren't you?" she smiled at him. "Yeah, I did," she confirmed. "And I hear you guys worked out a deal and you get to be the guy in the next general?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "That is pretty unbelievable, isn't?"

"No," she shook her head. "I knew you'd be there someday."

"Thanks," Sam told her honestly. "How's Will?"

"He's not taking it too well. He's in a bit of shock, I guess. This has been his life for so long now. He's just…he need a little bit to adjust."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "How are you doing with this?"

"I'm okay," she nodded. "I'm annoyed of course, a little upset, but, you know, I'll be okay."

"I'm sure you will," Sam nodded. "Josh…he said you'd be okay."

"Where is he? I figured he'd be here," Donna asked.

"He…he wanted to, but something came up this morning with the Congressman – some speech changes that Josh needed to argue with him about," Sam laughed. "You know how he gets. But he wanted to be sure you were okay and that you had someone to talk to if you needed to."

Donna smiled at the sentiment. "Thanks for coming," she told him.

"When this is over," she said, gesturing to the Russell for President placard by the dresser, "what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I guess something with the Vice President's office if we can spin this right and the damaging information stays quiet," she shrugged. "I haven't really broached the subject with Will, yet."

"You know, you're really good at this," Sam smiled at her.

"Campaigning?" she asked. "I like it. But, when the music stops and you're not in the chair, it's best to make a graceful exit."

"We would love to have you join us. There's the general election to think about," he reminded her gently.

"Working for Josh while dating Will?" she laughed. "Could you imagine? He used to sabotage my life before in the West Wing; I assume he didn't get a personality transplant recently, right?"

"Josh is still Josh," Sam shrugged. "But, he really respects your work. He was impressed as hell at how quick you put all of this together."

"I appreciate that," she smiled at Sam. "But…I think I have to talk to Will about everything, first."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "Please know the offer stands. And, for what it's worth, Josh misses you like crazy," Sam added. "I mean, don't tell him I told you or anything, but he does. I've never seen him look happier than he did when you guys danced at the DNC thing."

Donna smiled at Sam's admission. If she was honest with herself, she was happy that night, too. Being with Josh and everyone…it was like old times. But, she knew that those were the good old days. Now, she was with Will, Josh and Sam were working on their own and she was going to be unemployed. "It was a fun night," she nodded.

"You guys looked…you looked happy," Sam shrugged.

"I was in a pretty dress and at a ball, Sam," she rolled her eyes. "Most girls would be happy."

"You and Josh….you looked…." Sam started.

"We looked like me and Josh," Donna said with a shrug.

"No, I mean, I don't know….I guess," Sam sighed. "I'm going to say something right now, Donna. I'm going to say it and I'm going to stand by it."

Donna smirked at his sincerity, "Okay, Sam, shoot."

"I always thought that you and Josh…I mean, that you might have been….you know, a thing," Sam stammered.

"Like a thing?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sam shrugged. "You know…if things were different and all."

"Sam," Donna sighed. "It wasn't like that with Josh and me."

"Did you want it to be?" he asked. "Because I'm almost sure Josh did. He denies it of course…"

"You asked him?" Donna laughed. "Sam, you've been in California for too long," she informed him, "the sun has rotted your brain."

"Together," Sam sighed, "you guys look right."

"That's sweet," she smiled at him, "but completely off base." She got up and grabbed a hair band from her make-up bag and absently fiddled with her locks. "Josh and I are friends, nothing more."

"You don't really believe that," Sam told her.

"I do," she nodded. "I'm sure if you ask Josh, he'll agree with me."

"But that's Josh," he sighed. "He is all about denying what's right in front of him."

"Sam," she sighed. "I have to get this room back in order," she said looking around at the mess that had become her life. "Later today, I get to say good bye to the Vice President's wife and then I have to come up with a plan to get him out of the race and manage to salvage the careers of myself and my boyfriend. So, I have a fun-filled day ahead of me," she smiled at him. "Thanks for coming over. Tell Josh I will be in touch either later tonight or tomorrow morning. I need to give Will a minute to sit with this latest bombshell and then we have to talk to the Vice President. Once we have an exit strategy, I will let you guys know and we'll work on coordinating some kind of announcement or something."

"You're really good at this," Sam smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"I had great teachers," she told him.

"Thanks,' Sam said, blushing a little.

"I meant CJ and Toby," she giggled when his face dropped. "I'm kidding," she told him. "You and Josh were pretty good, too."

"He misses you," Sam told her, suddenly becoming very serious.

"I miss him, too," Donna smiled, genuinely. "I saw him every day for like the better part of seven years. But, people move on sometimes."

"Yeah," Sam nodded, walking to the door. "I guess they do," he smiled. "I will talk with you soon, Donna. Yell if you need something."

"Thanks, Sam," she smiled as she shut her door and took a deep breath before tackling her mess of a room.


End file.
